Sasusaku: Despite Everything
by sora-fangirl0318
Summary: Despite everything, they would make it through.
1. It's the Only One You've Got

Sasusaku: Despite Everything

(A/N: In this fic, the song lyrics aren't incorporated into the story, but rather, at the beginning of each chapter, I give you I song I recommend listening to while reading that chapter.)

Chapter 1

Song: It's the Only One You've Got

Artist: 3 Doors Down

**How do you know where you're going  
When you don't know where you've been  
You hide the shame that you're not showing  
And you won't let anyone in  
A crowded street can be a quiet place  
When you're walking alone  
And now you think that you're the only  
One who doesn't**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Have to try  
And you won't have to fail  
If you're afraid to fight  
Then i guess you never will  
You hide behind your walls  
Of maybe nevers  
Forgetting that there's something more  
Than just knowing better  
Your mistakes do not define you now  
They tell you who you're not  
You've got to live this life you're given  
Like it's the only one you've got**

Memories have left you broken  
And the scars have never healed  
The emptiness in you is growing  
But so little left to fill  
You're scared to look back on the days before  
You're too tired to move on  
And now you think that you're the only one who doesn't

_**[Chorus]**_****

What would it take  
To get you to say that i'll try  
And what would you say if  
This was the last day of your life

You hide behind your walls  
Of maybe nevers  
Forgetting that there's something more  
Than just knowing better  
Your mistakes do not define you now  
They tell you who you're not  
You've got to live this life you're given  
Like it's the only one you've got

You hide behind your walls  
Of maybe nevers  
Forgetting that there's something more  
Than just knowing better  
Your mistakes do not define you now  
They tell you who you're not  
You've got to live this life you're given  
Like it's the only one you've got

There she was, smiling at him again. She didn't know that he saw her, thought he was just staring off into the distance, as he seemed to do so often. But the truth was: he did see her. And the stranger truth was: he enjoyed her gaze.

The two were waiting on their teammates, but they wouldn't show, not for a while anyway. Sasuke had come out to the bridge where Team 7 always met three hours early so that he could think.

When he arrived, he had found Sakura already sitting there. He didn't ask her why; he knew she had come to think as well. So now she sat, leaning against the railing while he leaned on one of the pillars.

When she turned her head the other way, he stole a glance at her. Over the short time they had been teammates, Sakura had matured. Her forehead didn't seem so large anymore, her hair not such an imposing colour…

He shook the thoughts out of his head. Sasuke refused to admit that he had slowly fallen head over heels in love with her. He wouldn't say it out loud, he daren't even think it to himself. But as much as he denied it, deep in his heart of hearts he knew it was true.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was not looking at him, but out over the currents of the river.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" She didn't answer for a moment.

"Do you hate me Sasuke-kun?" For once, she didn't stutter when speaking to him, but rather, her voice was stronger than ever. Sasuke was shocked by her words, but his features remained as emotionless as ever.

_How could she think that? _Sasuke's eyes grew a shade darker than normal, and he turned to face her.

"Why would you think that, Sakura?" He didn't bother with the honorific. Following his example, neither did she.

"Sasuke… it just seems like it… that's all." She was back to stuttering again. The raven-haired boy did not reply. He knew that every day he threw insults at her as sharp as needles. He knew it hurt her, but he did it for himself… to deny that he loved her… to deny that fact that he didn't deserve her.

Oh yes, he knew this. She was too pure, too good for someone like him. The saddest part of it all was that he really believed this.

He wondered what had changed inside himself. He used to find her annoying. Now something was different…

Sakura still looked at him, waiting for him to say something…


	2. Let Me Be MyselfAnimal I Have Become

Sasusaku: Despite Everything

(A/N: For this chapter I have two songs. I couldn't decide, they both worked so well. Anyway here you go.)

Chapter 2

Song 1: Let Me be Myself

Artist: 3 Doors Down

Song 2: Animal I Have Become

Artist: 3 Days Grace

**"Let Me Be Myself"****  
****  
I guess i just got lost  
Bein' someone else  
I tried to kill the pain  
Nothin ever helped  
I left myself behind  
Somewhere along the way  
Hopin to come back around  
To find myself someday**

Lately i'm so tired of waiting for you  
To say that it's ok, but tell me  
Please, would you one time  
Just let me be myself  
So i can shine with my own light  
Let me be myself  
Would you let me be myself

I'll never find my heart  
Behind someone else  
I'll never see the light of day  
Living in this cell  
It's time to make my way  
Into the world i knew  
Take back all of these times  
That i gave in to you

Lately i'm so tired of waiting for you  
To say that it's ok, but tell me  
Please, would you one time  
Let me be myself  
So i can shine with my own light  
And let me be myself  
For a while, if you don't mind  
Let me be myself  
So i can shine with my own light  
Let me be myself

That's all i've ever wanted from this world  
Is to let me be me

Please would you one time  
Let me be myself  
So i can shine with my own light  
Let me be myself  
Please would you one time  
Let me be myself  
So i can shine with my own light  
Let me be myself  
For a while, if you don't mind  
Let me be myself  
So i can shine with my own light  
Let me be myself  
Would you one time... oooh  
Let me be myself  
Let me be me

**"Animal I Have Become"******

I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

Sasuke did the math in his head. He had two hours before the others showed up. He stood up straight, taking his weight off the pillar.

"I have to go." He turned on his heel and walked away, just as Sakura's hand stretched out to him, involuntarily. She stared at his back, her hand hanging in mid air.

She slowly returned it to her lap and resumed her deadpan gaze ahead, this time her head buzzing with much different thoughts…

Sasuke walked, almost ran, away from her. He wanted to look back at her more than anything, but he never did.

Sakura had never seen the real Sasuke, the happy child he used to be… She had only seen the cold, unloving man he had become. The person his brother had forced him to become…

What if Sakura never saw the real him? He didn't think he could live with himself if all she ever knew him as was this… this… He couldn't think of a word horrible enough to describe himself.

The clock chimed behind him. He realized he had been walking around aimlessly for a whole hour. He made his way back to where Sakura was sitting. She looked up at the sound of his approach.

_Well, I'll just have to show her…_

(A/N: Sorry for the major shortness, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I have a bunch of other stuff to type though, and I promised my friend I'd write her a yaoi. Let's just see where this story goes… Until then, Siyonara.)


End file.
